Not So Innocent ?
by Hanschen-Rocks-My-Socks
Summary: Ernst is just so innocent and Hanschen is...not. Hernst fic WARNING!I DONT KNOW WHETHER THIS SHOULD BE A T OR AN M BE PREPARED S Please R


**Hallo, meine Freunde! This is my first fic! (Yay), but just to warn you now, my writing fails, badly. This has been rewritten 3 times and It's still not up to scratch, (and COMPLETELY different to the first version) so sorry about that. I got my friends to read this before I posted it but they have been arguing about what rating to give it because there is a bit of gropey-gropey going on , but anywho , Sorry for the uber-long A/N and the OOCness and the grammar and punctuation issues , and the over use of names and 'he's' but besides all that… I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh Yurrr , Ernst is Fourteen and Hansi is Fifteen ( In my head anyway {**_** it just works!}**_**)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine T_T**

**

* * *

**

After dinner Ernst Robel had been excused where he promptly retired to his bedroom. Quickly eliminating his blazer and tie he sat on his bed and began to read his bible, the same routine he followed though with every single night. But for the past week Ernst had been a little preoccupied, his thoughts consumed by _other_ things than his religion.

_Hanschen Rilow_

Ernst had been attracted to the mysterious blond boy for along time, but he had never thought anything would come of his crush, after all that's all it was, an innocent schoolboy crush. But Ernst hadn't counted on the object of his affection to make the first move, the simple gesture of a kiss that had come about exactly a week previous.

A knock on the window distracted Ernst from his thoughts. He glanced to the window, to be met by the face of Hanschen Rilow himself. The small boy just gawped…_What Hanschen was doing outside his window…How had he gotten there…Why was he there…_

Hanschen knocked on the window again, mouthing the words "Let me in"

Ernst scuttled over to the window and let his companion in.

"Good evening Ernst" Hanschen said coolly.

"G-good evening Hanschen"

Hanschen sauntered over to Ernst's bed, smoothed out the sheets, and then seated himself comfortably; close to the pillows. He patted the space beside him a signal for Ernst to join him.

"So, Ernst, were you doing anything particularly enjoyable before I joined you"

"Just reading" Ernst mumbled.

Hanschen had noticed the bible that was resting on Ernst's bed.

"Good Catholic" he teased. "So seeing as I wont be interrupting anything I might as well do this-"

Hanschen captured the smaller boy's mouth with fevered kisses , eager , but still tentative and when Hanschen's tongue brushed Ernst's lips , as if asking for entrance , Ernst didn't refuse , if anything he leaned deeper into the kiss.

When the pair eventually broke away, Ernst let out a let gasp as his cheeks flooded with scarlet.

"I…I, umm…I" Ernst mumbled

"_You, umm, You_ what, Ernst?" Hanschen asked, adapting to the nervous tone that was ever present in Ernst's voice, he did it in such a mocking way that Ernst bowed his head, a feeble attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, n-nothing Hanschen"

The two boys sat in silence for a while after that. One would have thought it awkward, but to Ernst, it was a relief, a chance to collect his thoughts. Finally, after moments of scattered concentration, Ernst was ready for conversation.

"Hanschen, why have you come here…n-not that I mind or anything, I was just wondering?"

Hanschen raised a quizzical eyebrow "Isn't it obvious?"

Ernst shook his head.

"So you haven't even the faintest idea as to why I might visit you at such a late hour?"

Again, Ernst shook his head.

"Your innocence is quite remarkable, Ernst" Hanschen commented. "How one can reach the age of fourteen and be blissfully unaware of such things…it's quite sad really"

Ernst swallowed hard.

"I-I-I'm not as innocent as you think, H-Hanschen"

The blond boy rolled his eyes. "I do believe you are"

"But y-you don't know about the…dreams I've been having" Ernst replied timidly.

Hanschen's eyes glimmered with curiosity, he was positive he could hazard a guess at the nature of Ernst's dreams… and whom they might involve.

"Oh Ernst" Hanschen's voice caressed his lover's **(a/n: okay so there not exactly lovers yet, but still) **name softly. The affection that was present in the blond boy's voice caused Ernst's blush to redden considerably. Whether said affection was genuine, or some sort of ploy to seduce the younger boy, Ernst was not sure. But the sincerity of Hanschen's voice didn't concern Ernst at that point, all he wanted was to give himself over to Hanschen, and let him do what he whatever he wanted.

"What are you thinking of, Ernst?"

"Oh, n-nothing" he replied.

"Errant thoughts do not make an honest man, Herr Robel"

Ernst glanced up at Hanschen, slightly struck by his comment.

"I…I-"

"It's okay Ernst, none of us can entirely control our subconscious desires"

"C-cant we?" Ernst questioned shyly.

Hanschen chuckled in response

"No we can't; but there are certain things we choose to take control of" Hanschen started, face pointedly close to Ernst's. Ernst sighed heavily as Hanschen's warm breath caressed his face ; it tasted of everything Ernst liked best, and it was shockingly tempting just to…_no._

"And there are some things" Hanschen continued "That we are willing to discharge our control of" and with that Hanschen began unbuttoning Ernst's shirt.

He did it with such rapidity that the small boy had barely even noticed until his chest was exposed.

Hanschen kissed greedily along Ernst's collarbone and continued his way downwards.

Ernst gasped lightly.

"Oh Hanschen! This is just like my dreams!"

In all honesty, Ernst hadn't intended Hanschen to here that but the blond boy cocked his head up nonetheless. Hanschen propped himself up on sturdy elbows, gazing intently into Ernst's innocent, brown eyes.

"Tell me, Ernst do you ever"-he hesitated, looking for the right word-"_please_ yourself?"

Ernst, who hadn't fully understood the question, answered after a slight pause.

"What? Like a hobby? Well I do like to read and-"

"No, Ernst. Not like that."

Ernst's brow furrowed slightly in confusion.

"Well, what do you mean then?" his voice was tinged slightly with misunderstanding.

Hanschen smirked condescendingly, resting his hand on Ernst thigh as he leant over to whisper in his ear.

Ernst gasped, slightly appalled at what Hanschen was suggesting.

"N-no, of course not…I would never…" There was a nervous strain in Ernst's voice, evidently due to Hanschen's implication.

"Hmmm, I thought as much" Hanschen replied "But surely you need some form of release, it must be terribly distracting"

"I-I…erm…I" was all Ernst could muster.

And then, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, Hanschen unbuttoned Ernst's pants and slid his hand inside.

Ernst grasped Hanschen's wrist, stopping his hand from venturing further.

"W-what are you doing, Hanschen?" Ernst whispered, breathlessly.

"Relieving the tension"

"Hanschen, we probably shouldn't-"

"You trust me, don't you?"

Ernst nodded. "Of course I do"

"Right then, there's nothing to worry about then is there?"

Ernst shook his head as gently released his grip on Hanschen wrist. He bit the corner of his lip anxiously, not really knowing what to expect.

Hanschen continued were he had left off, never averting his gaze from Ernst's face, wanting to wager his reaction. Ersnt swallowed hard, attempting to suppress the soft moans that were still managing to escape his trembling lips. He was holding his composure astonishingly well with the given circumstances , but it was getting harder to keep his equanimity – after all , he was only human and he could only withstand so much before…

"Oh Hanschen!" he moaned ardently, earning a satisfied smirk from the blond boy.

Hanschen, ever the tease, started to slide his hand away from its current place but Ernst seized his free hand instinctively.

"D-don't stop" he whispered demurely.

"Only if you're sure Ernst, I wouldn't want to take advantage of you"

Hanschen knew comment was completely unnecessary, he already knew Ernst's reply. The fact of the matter was that Hanschen was completely irresistible, and he knew that, so –in theory- why would shy, little Ernst say no. The thought was laughable.

"Oh no Hanschen, you're not taking advantage, I want you to"

"As you wish" Hanschen voiced was laced with a seductive arrogance, which -to Ernst -was positively heart-stirring.

"Ernst? Are you okay, dear?" a female voice called from downstairs.

Ernst glanced down at Hanschen, utterly horrified, had his mother heard him? Surely not, he was trying to be quiet.

"Im fine, Mama"

"Are you sure? I heard you..."

"I-I'm fine, it's j-just…"

Hanschen – who still hadn't removed his hand from Ernst's trousers - glanced up at the dark haired boy.

"Tell her it's your stomach" he whispered.

"Its just m-my stomach I'll be fiiiiiiiiiiine"

Hanschen grinned at Ernst devilishly, relishing in Ernst's crestfallen reaction to his mother's eavesdropping.

"Right that's it" said Frau Robel "Im coming up!"

"No, Mama! Don't!"

"Oh God! Hanschen….ummm. G-get under my bed"

"What? I am not getting under your bed!" Hanschen retorted in hushed tone.

"Hanschen, _please._" Ernst pleaded softly.

Hanschen grumbled as he reluctantly slid himself under Ernst bed, muttering murderous sounding obscenities all the way. Meanwhile Ernst flung himself underneath the bed sheets, pulling them all the way up, past his bare chest, and up to his chin. He held his breath as his mother entered the room.

"Ernst, whatever is the matter?" Frau Robel was a very caring woman, and it worried her so that her eldest child should be in any sort of pain.

"Nothing, honestly Mama, it's just my stomach." Ernst lied.

"Well, your terribly flushed" she pressed the back of her hand to her son's forehead "And you have a temperature!"

"Mother, I'm fine! I just need to sleep it off."

"Well okay then, but if you haven't improved by morning I'm taking you straight to the doctors"

"Yes Mama"

Frau Robel kissed her son's forehead lightly.

"Goodnight and God bless, my dear"

"Goodnight Mama"

Hanschen waited a few moments, before wriggling free from his prison underneath Ernst's bed.

"Ernst, you do realise that there is barely any room under your bed."

"S-Sorry Hanschen"

"Well after nearly getting caught I suppose it is best that I leave-"

"Oh No! You don't have to leave Hanschen…That is, you may stay, if you wanted to" The last part of Ernst's sentence was whispered, embarrassed by his own forwardness.

"Well, no matter how much I wish to stay Ernst, I unfortunately, can not. We have school tomorrow and it would be most improper that I stayed over on a school night, don't you agree?"

Ernst nodded, keeping his chin tucked to his chest.

"Ernst?"

"Yes Hanschen?"

"Ernst look at me" a twinge of annoyance rang through Hanschen's voice.

Ernst's head snapped up at Hanschen's demand. Although he didn't necessarily want to look at the boy opposite him at that moment, he loved him – and who was he to deny Hanschen what he wanted.

"This will not be the last time we see each other Ernst- I promise"

"Of course not" Ernst replied "There is always school…and church, and when our parents hold tedious parties"

"I meant in private, perhaps we could help each other _study?_"

"I would like for that very much, Hanschen"

Hanschen smirked at Ernst. His innocence was, in all honesty, quite charming, and with his simple views of the world, it made his naivety all the more wholesome. It's a shame that's going to be spoilt, thought Hanschen, although protecting Ernst's virtue would probably be for the best, Hanschen wanted total dominance over this boy, and he wanted Ernst to be his, for reasons unknown even to Hanschen. Ernst was so sweet and guiltless, no sin had he ever before committed…and Hanschen needed to take that for his own. One might say that Hanschen wanted to corrupt sweet little Ernst, but in Hanschen's mind he was simply _educating_ the Robel boy. Teaching him things he did not yet know of, like new emotions; _Lust, Envy, Culpability,_ and of course how to indulge fully in one's senses,_ Touch _and _Taste,_ in particular. The mere though of having complete control of Ernst sent an ardent heat coursing though Hanschen veins, the same heat pooling in his groin.

Hanschen pressed his lips against Ernst's, the small boy gasped, giving Hanschen an opportunity to deepen the kiss. Ernst slid his arms round Hanschen shoulders as the blond boy slipped his hand to the small of Ernst's back, providing more stability. Wavering hands raked their way through soft , golden hair , as Ernst became more excitable , he slid one hand back down over Hanschen's shoulder , undoing the first few buttons of his shirt , he ran his trembling fingers along the muscle's of Hanschen chest. He felt the tumultuous thumping of Hanschen's heartbeat beneath his hand.

"Would you prefer me to take the shirt off, Ernst?" Again amusement glimmered in Hanschen's eyes.

Ernst sighed, exasperatedly. "You're going to be the death of me, Hanschen Rilow"

"And that is how it should be" Hanschen said, standing up and heading for the window. "Goodnight Ernst"

"Goodnight, Hanschen"

Hanschen dipped his legs lithely out of the window, but before disappearing completely he turned back to his companion.

"Ernst?"

"Yes, Hanschen"

"Sweet dreams"

* * *

**Don't you just wanna slap Hanschen for toying with poor Ernstie's affection! **

**Reviews are LOVE! Oh and could you Pleeeease tell me what rating it should be , I don't want to be poisoning the little peoples minds with boy-loving…anywho BIG THANKS =D for reading…**

**There terribly OOC aren't they?**


End file.
